


无赖

by sank_stars



Category: TFBOYS (Band), 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sank_stars/pseuds/sank_stars
Summary: 为何还喜欢我，我这种无赖。





	无赖

王俊凯那晚照例在台上驻唱，吉他随身，几首歌之后他把麦克架好，转向吉他箱体收声，冲台下喊现在开始提供伴奏服务，要唱的欢迎上台。没几秒嘈杂酒吧里的客人总算听清，底下一桌蛮大的卡座传出剧烈起哄声，但直到有人真的上台，那边都没走出人来。  
王俊凯一般在台上时候不喜欢看底下，他共情是先往自己心里撞，台下人和他的关系就比较单纯，何况自弹自唱不方便分心。所以他结束任务时长下了酒吧那个设在侧边的小台子才有空观察起当晚的各种顾客来，猎艳称不上，他不喜欢杀熟，从这间吧里面带出去的人要是掰扯的不干净了容易产生纠纷，他玩不起丢兼职的风险，老板又和他熟识，闹起来很不好看。王俊凯找吧台的Luca要了杯酒，闲下来也怪无聊，想起刚才闹得欢快的那个卡座，便抬眼看过去，没想到就多这一眼，教他看见了可能是大学四年“最讨厌王俊凯榜单”首位的不二人选，他的学长，仝卓。  
至于为什么就有点说来话长，不过了解王俊凯的人都能猜出个八九差不离，总还是感情纠葛。王俊凯举起酒杯毫无实用价值地试图挡脸，收回视线，木着脸想哦，今晚大概要搞砸了。  
这方面的背景知识是王俊凯在性爱这方面吧其实开窍挺晚的，二十往上才接触同性做爱是怎么回事，但挡不住学得快。他读大学前做过那个微博流传甚广的金赛性向量表的测试，结果对着无性恋的词条发了十分钟呆。王俊凯后来倒是明白了，测出无性恋是因为当时他还是个纯洁的小处男，根本没有办法就性爱的愉悦感做出正确判断，只好选出一连串的no和it doesn’t matter to me挂的张灯结彩。但是初次走掉之后一切就都不一样了，王俊凯一开始是和学校里爱慕他的小男生谈，那男生一米七几的个子，白白嫩嫩，人也害羞，刚开始只知道往他占的座位边上搁奶茶，人家走漏消息给他说王俊凯啊喜欢周杰伦啊，就拼命在旧货市场给淘年代久远的磁带和绝版专辑，然后送到他宿舍楼下的信箱里，结果还是他室友拿账单时看见王俊凯那格都快满出来了才发现的，好心提醒王俊凯去拿，说你处理处理吧桃花都要烂了。  
王俊凯是那种家里条件蛮好的小孩子，从小不缺吃少穿，加上一身好皮囊，给愣是养出了一副酒肉穿肠过活着就万事不愁的心肠，往好了说是善良到菩萨转世，往难听了讲就是滥情又无情。这头他明确了小男生的心意，转头就去问人家了，没几天在一起，朋友聚会问王俊凯为什么，他说不为什么呀，他不是喜欢我吗？室友说他缺心眼，王俊凯笑笑，嘿嘿我还挺好奇的。  
后来开房什么的也是小情侣之间理所当然，王俊凯是第一次和男生做爱，也是第一次在上面，没经验，瞎搞，等真正高潮的时候小男生哭了，眼泪汪汪，春水一样，王俊凯就有点心软，而且之后他也到了，觉得这样还蛮有意思，有快感，他也挺喜欢让别人享受到的，就一直这么下去了，再没有尝试专门和女生在一起。  
他们学校是全国有名的培养明星的摇篮，同学条件都不算太差，可以从人堆里拎出来不会默默无闻那种。但王俊凯是里面出挑的出挑，论骨肉皮都能说出一二三四优点的人，大学自然混得如鱼得水，愿意和他交往的从幕前那些声乐表演排到幕后的编导制作，王俊凯就每天乐乐呵呵，上课和作业和社团之外时间马不停蹄换男朋友。因为还算真诚，实际交往频率也没那么夸张，分手一般都别人提，觉得王俊凯对他们和对外人没区别，受不了，又看明白他就是这么个人，怪不了谁，要说到底可能还得怪自己拴不住王俊凯的真心，没能让他认真起来，所以也暂且没撕破脸闹穿了的。  
说回仝卓，孽缘大概开始在王俊凯大三，那时候仝卓因为种种原因决定延毕，顺便在一年几乎相当于gap year的闲暇时间里好好准备出国深造事宜；同年王俊凯在兜兜转转的爱情儿戏里第一次翻身当下，那个学弟温柔到近乎宠溺，还是把没被进入过的王俊凯搞到崩溃，王俊凯窝出一汪眼泪，亲身体验了化成软绵绵的春水是什么感觉。但是痛苦过后快感就慢慢磨出来了，王俊凯本来抱着怀疑的态度，在前一小时坚定相信好奇心害死猫的真理永远不假，结果半程下来开始辗转呻吟，一点一点泄出，从无意识到克制再到放肆，甜腻娇憨的叫床声让学弟越发受刺激。王俊凯感觉到身下进入的那根越发胀大，本来无语，又被摩擦冲撞伺候得异常舒服，干脆不讲话了。  
而后王俊凯观察男性的视角就又变了，他欣赏美也欣赏被制服的美（前提他也是个平权主义者），但感情上总有强势弱势的差别，对王俊凯来说他很少投入太多，在一段感情里只随心所欲地参与这儿或那儿，所以很少有人能坚持单方面的支撑两个人到最后这类戏码。  
在这种命运节点到来的时刻，生活通常会变得并非出于本意的戏剧和狗血，而王俊凯陪学弟去行政楼办事，遇见了仝卓的那个瞬间，两个人或许是命中注定的转折点就自此以一种朦胧模糊的面貌粉墨登场了。  
王俊凯是个闲人，没什么立场待在那等着人办事，既然不能杵在里面碍手碍脚，就乖乖退了出来。中间出了点问题，时间拉到很长，仝卓类似于被老师抓的壮丁，在当助理，特别细心地跑出来跟王俊凯告知进度，又问他需不需要喝水呀？王俊凯觉得这学长人还不错，露出牙笑着冲他摆摆手说算啦，你回去帮忙吧不用管我。仝卓不是那种会疑神疑鬼的人，从一开始就没看出来他和学弟有什么特殊关系，或者也归功于王俊凯的没心没肺，不然那之后事情就会简单很多，也更好收场。  
学弟办完出来手就搭上王俊凯肩膀圈着他走要送他回宿舍，王俊凯在路上一边看天空飘下晚霞淋淋洒洒的颜色，温柔的粉红色落到树梢，远处阳光反射的鱼鳞云亮闪闪，一边扯着自己卫衣带子问学弟刚刚那个看着憨厚老实的小年轻是学工老师还是学校学长。学弟习惯了王俊凯那种吊儿郎当的懒散脾气，他暗恋王俊凯挺久的，把他摸得方方面面门清才敢有所动作，于是也就只是装作不太高兴地去捏王俊凯嘴边的脸肉，说你怎么问我别的男人你对他感兴趣啊？王俊凯顶着两颗虎牙大笑点头，你吃醋了呀？他话音没落就被学弟另一只手掐住腰，最后姿势变成搂着他挠他痒痒。王俊凯原本没有很怕痒的，不过大三一整个年级上午才做了体测，男生都实打实地跑了三千米，人有点虚，又在学弟他们办事时候站在窗台边晒了很久太阳，脸上红扑扑的泛着让人想咬的颜色，人是没有缘由的兴致盎然了起来，于是被挠几下就哈哈大笑，生理泪水沾到睫毛上，看起来像被欺负得很厉害。笑完了学弟又偷偷牵着他走，王俊凯像粘在他身上似的没骨头，仝卓那时候从另一条路骑着自行车出现，穿了件很衬肤色的卫衣，背着蛮好看的牛皮纸挎包，看见他们之后很显风度地减速停下来到他们面前，拍拍学弟肩膀说今天不好意思了耽误你那么久。王俊凯那会儿又像个没事人一样好端端立起来站定，从学弟身上剥离，面无表情地看他们俩客套，暗地里在打量仝卓，觉得条件不错，可以打个七八分的感觉，而且应该是1吧。学弟那时候也简单地抽回了手，仝卓留意了，只以为他们关系比较好，没有想岔到旁的。  
等仝卓骑着车走掉，王俊凯再问起仝卓，学弟已经没什么戒心了。他跟王俊凯说仝卓是声乐系的，成绩优异，被老师们寄予厚望那种，本来想培养培养送进娱乐圈，相当于是学校活体招牌了，也能顺势努力开拓一下国内音乐剧这边的市场，粉丝啊什么的多得多有助益，但他本人不感兴趣，仝卓只把那种机会当补贴家用的手段之一。等传出消息说他志愿是出国留学，以便更好学习本专业，已经是大四下学期多方角力过后结果。王俊凯听着听着发现这些传闻看来比真人本尊要有意思得多，除却品味不差之外仝卓的优点竟全来自江湖八卦，这实在好笑。  
学弟说完之后就差不多聊到了王俊凯宿舍楼下，他们躲在角落黏黏糊糊吻了会儿分开了，学弟踩着落叶往外走，王俊凯站在原地看他走远才钻出去，经过信箱多瞥了一眼，从里掏出了几张小广告，雅思托福辅导和留学包办还有卖期刊杂志之类，最底下是一盒周杰伦最早的同名专辑的磁带，算是小男生给的分手留念。王俊凯之前有问过喜欢他会不会后悔，产生一些负面情绪，没有，还摇摇头，他说我希望你有一天能真正开心。王俊凯什么准备都没做去分手的，算是事发突然，脑袋很空，听见上一秒已经成为前男友的小孩说那句话忽然有些难过了起来，他眨眨眼，深呼吸叹出一口，说谢谢你，那拜拜。  
那盒卡带在信箱里待了很久很久，直到今天王俊凯在非常好的兴致中把它取了出来，就好像抛掉什么对他而言再次变得简单了。王俊凯感到一种可以面对的心情，他趴在宿舍阳台上看四楼的落日，夏末的白昼在一点点被消灭，他想找室友说说话，但没有人在，不大的四人间空空荡荡。王俊凯想算了，迟缓的意识到那都是自己的事，他想这次要吸取以前的经验，要让别人做好准备，要有缓冲，给他也是给学弟。  
其实就算这样王俊凯还是那个摸不到路数出牌的人，几天之后知道自己被躲了的学弟按时赴约，两个人坐在学校没什么趣味却是约会胜地的湖边谈散伙问题，学弟好像被积累的几年没结果的喜欢时光准确地击溃，带上哭腔说我以为你可以接受在下事情一定会有什么不同，可是原来我从没搞清楚过你在想什么。王俊凯睁着那双漂亮的眼睛给他擦眼泪，面孔向上抬起，捉住学弟因为失望垂下的目光，单看姿态是绝对的弱势模样，极其温顺又良善。王俊凯说我觉得你们都弄错了，你把我认成救你的公主，但你真正的小美人鱼不是我，我什么都没有做，他停顿了一下，我承担不了你们想要的虚幻。  
学弟直起身子，囫囵地说我知道，哈哈，你不会为爱人舍弃自己，变成泡沫，王俊凯，你根本就是天上的云，风一吹要散的。  
没想到最后学弟还是强硬地要求自己送他回去，王俊凯站在楼下和学弟挥手告别，因为天色暗了大厅在玻璃门后照出一圈王俊凯背光的轮廓，学弟看着他轻轻说，以后多小心啊学长，我不想你受伤。  
那个总是藏情侣的小林子里树叶沙沙地响啊响，王俊凯揉揉眼睛，刷开门禁回了房。他和衣倒进下铺的时候挺难过地哎了一声，宿舍老大就很快从对床上铺探出身询问，王俊凯愣了，认真问老大你们为什么都对我那么好啊？老大说小孩子家家干嘛装老成，不要成天想东想西。王俊凯非常无辜地摇头，我没有，你严肃一点，告诉我到底为什么。老大就躺回床上，好像不能直视王俊凯眼睛说真话一样，因为觉得你这样就挺好了吧，什么都不懂也挺好的。  
另一方面王俊凯那几天都在敬职地收集仝卓的资料，以至于大家都开始担心他重蹈覆辙。同寝老三是那种情场经验同样丰富（而且走心）的异性恋，揪着王俊凯给讲了一顿火锅时间的关于你不应该耽误一个将要和你异国的人之让世界上少一个伤心人不好吗座谈会。王俊凯几乎只会点头了，但还是不肯屈服，说我再试试，人人都有追求爱情的权利！别拦……老三就率先放弃游说拿起筷子抢跑捞涮牛肉了，老大老二紧随其后。我，王俊凯结束发言，看着面前飞走的肉，露了露虎牙，从钱包里掏出了卡。这顿我请好吧？多吃点啦你们，无语。  
火锅吃过之后室友全部闭嘴，不再打算发挥意见，甚至那天老二在一门公共选修课上看见仝卓身影，还尽了义务给王俊凯通报。王俊凯当即从课桌里摸出一张空白课表开始勾画，手指点点回复消息：二哥你真是追人小天才！老二回：海底捞可，彩虹屁你吃回去。  
王俊凯瘪瘪嘴，又很快笑了一下，收拾好书包往外跑。他赶在下课前后踩点到了教室外面，气喘吁吁地，从人头里分辨仝卓那颗高度显著的脑袋，尽可能迂回着靠近了，用上生平积攒的演技往仝卓边上踉跄地撞了一下，因为急躁差点真崴到自己的脚。仝卓和另一边的人都下意识扶他，王俊凯很可爱地笑了笑，带着一种自然的抱歉表情，他站直了身子才好像缓慢地反应到仝卓是谁，用那种狡黠但无可厚非的神色和仝卓打招呼。仝卓只是又伸手虚扶了一把，担心王俊凯有确凿受伤。  
王俊凯心想哈哈，于是露出真挚又甜蜜的表情叫学长，他把自我介绍安排进来，右手拐到背后抓自己衬衫外套的布料，左肩上挂着的书包歪歪扭扭，显得整个人略微有些局促，只是脸上笑纹还在一点点滑开，毫不听大脑使唤。但失态过后他又冷静下来，开始细心地铺线收网，仝卓像完全没意识到他在套话，乖巧地有问必答，虽然是学长，姿态倒像更小似的。  
王俊凯当下猜测这是他棋逢对手碰见劲敌还是仝卓真的不做作地单纯地老实巴交，这个问题在他之后每次缠着仝卓一起上课或是出去玩的时候都会小小的在心里再冒头，不过威胁并不严重。王俊凯觉得仝卓可能确实没那么多心眼，他左猜右猜扪心自问，只是没有一个猜到点上。仝卓哪里真的那么不经事，除了感情问题，他都喜欢删繁就简而已。不过他最初的确没有意识到王俊凯追他的前几天才刚分手，还是从貌似热恋期直接降到冰点，如果他注意了那个学弟和王俊凯之前的样子，他可能还会抵抗更久，在心里竖起更高一点的屏障拒绝王俊凯。  
但一段时间下来仝卓也知道得差不多了，周围人绕着弯试探王俊凯对他是不是认真的，小心提醒他不要轻信。对仝卓来说王俊凯已经是人生中二十多年最大的挑战，他没有见过更难搞的对象。仝卓可以直接看出王俊凯有多么的有吸引力，诱人入深，所以他就能心安理得地享受吗？他怀疑这点，好像面前摆着的不是漂亮小男孩而是一个巨大的光鲜的陷阱，他也不能轻易的顺水推舟。仝卓感到某种危险离自己越来越近。  
更能令王俊凯吃惊的大概是仝卓自始至终都是弯的，他青春期十六七岁的时候就搞清楚了这一点，而不像甚至对此并不在乎的他自己。王俊凯有时候怀疑自己是双，只是暂时被生活中来来往往的同性缭花了眼。那天王俊凯拉着仝卓去购物中心，经过一个活动现场，台上正在做情人节的预热活动，王俊凯哒哒地跑了上去，借着麦克风和钢琴唱了一首《晴天》。仝卓手上握着王俊凯刚才说看着好看就想吃的冰淇淋鸡蛋仔，还洒了彩虹一样的装饰糖，仝卓发现歌词在王俊凯嘴里一下变得好清楚，如同少年时期的旧CD终于谱上了一首新的曲子。仝卓不知道王俊凯唱这首歌是不是想影射什么说明什么，他只不过是太担忧，又对自己没有信心，他想王俊凯这么娇气，好像很怕吃苦的样子，只会诱惑源源不断的人前仆后继地跌倒在他身上，愿意为了让他不吃苦付出任何代价。仝卓想他算什么。他一向是那么果断的有行动力的人，在王俊凯身上才栽成这样，面对他恶意挑衅勾引，却什么都不说，什么都不问，装作正直和若无其事的顽固。  
但是接着王俊凯就从台子上一步并两步地跳了下来，很轻快，克制地笑，眼睛却还是忍不住快乐地眯起来了。他从仝卓手上的鸡蛋仔里随手用手指挖冰淇淋，送到嘴边吃掉，舔食指的动作色情又天真，那些色素染出来的糖粒在他舌尖混乱地搅进雪白的香草冰淇淋里，在接触粉红色舌尖时轻轻融化，上唇周围也没能幸免，轻易便会造成很多不良想象。仝卓转开视线，而后急急忙忙地想起在包里翻找纸巾，等待一会，才看王俊凯，把手上的东西递给他。  
那个瞬间仝卓感受到了身不由己的颓唐感觉，他想不如就这样吧，就算他决定了开始，选择权也还在王俊凯手上的，什么时候结束不都是他说了算吗？他要担心王俊凯会痛苦吗？仝卓这么想着，一面跟在王俊凯身边把他吃腻不要了的鸡蛋仔解决掉了。  
三月某部仝卓期待已久的电影上映，王俊凯早早邀他去看，买的点映场，位置不错，就是影院比较偏。两个人地铁上花一小时倒车，终于挤进影院发现放映厅里人并不多。看至中途仝卓忍无可忍不再逼迫自己集中精神于电影，而是分心注意了一旁的人，在可有可无的意外情绪里看见王俊凯在为银幕上那个和他本人处处相反的、甚至有点传统到无聊的苦情角色流泪，和着配乐节奏，珍珠似的一串串的掉，在微弱灯光下发亮。仝卓感到了一种不能抵抗的难以释怀，他意识到让王俊凯这么一个泥菩萨瓷娃娃，一个空心的、在变数发生时都无法自保的人，投入感情是有多艰难，而他要是错过了让小空心人为他牵动全部情爱欢乐的机遇会有多遗憾。如果王俊凯爱上了别人，他就永远会失去他了。没有一个商人会拒绝在此追加投资。  
回去的地铁上王俊凯抱着立柱挂住身子，刷刷地玩手机，仝卓揉他脑袋问你到底会不会看导航。王俊凯不屑地嗤一声，说我当然会啦。仝卓把王俊凯拎起来站得直一点，我怎么没见你自己导过，真不怕丢。王俊凯就眨眨眼睛，不解，你难道会把我拐卖？仝卓哭笑不得，又有些崩溃，低声下气说王俊凯，你什么意思啊。  
……，王俊凯拉住仝卓手腕把他扯近自己，反应快极，我喜欢你啊哥哥，你会害我吗？  
于是他们顺理成章地在一起了，王俊凯开心了几天，把宿舍成员一一介绍给仝卓认识。  
但就算他们从那天起像一对普通校园情侣般交往起来，仝卓仍时时忧心，他以前从没试过憧憬未来生活蓝图里会有一个偶尔可气又非常可爱的男朋友，尤其是他还想出国读研，或许顺利的话读博也未可知。而王俊凯，不必费心也知道他是随波逐流之人，不知何时才会真正认真。没过多久仝卓和王俊凯就发展规划的分歧开始吵架，当时他们在一场音乐会的幕间休息，王俊凯是陪仝卓来听的，指挥把曲子指的冗长又艰涩，王俊凯听得困倦，仝卓还冷着脸和他谈话。一吵起来王俊凯就觉得没意思，他的解决方案是在盥洗室关上隔间门替仝卓用手弄射，原本还想吻他安抚，忽然想到什么直接甩开手气急败坏地蹲了下去给他口。仝卓尝试反抗，但感觉到王俊凯牙齿在游弋摩擦，手上便没了力气。王俊凯自己意见是要他继续出国，不管不顾即可，对于其他是否考虑则闭口不谈。宿舍其他人私下和仝卓沟通，说以王俊凯这次恋爱态度，应当不会故意戏耍，或者是已做好异国恋准备也未可知云云。王俊凯倒不是不知道，只由他们去泄漏风声，仝卓offer早已收到三家，择定最心仪对象报回，奖学金同样落实。等到签证下来机票买好，王俊凯当面向仝卓提出分手，第二天飞回位于西南的老家，仿佛避难。仝卓知道后买了跟着起飞的最早一班，又在没登机做废后安安静静删除了订单，当作什么都没有发生过。  
这段感情轰轰烈烈烂尾后学校匿名论坛差点被屠版，事件当事人一个回家潇洒从来不问世事，一个品学兼优不似八卦群众，尽管有诸多狗血疑点，时间冲淡后便也再无人关心。  
只是通过外界渠道了解到事情大致的学弟曾经找到仝卓，可能想表达同病相怜的理解和宽慰，被仝卓婉言谢绝。学弟暗笑他们都是天涯沦落人，仝卓只回一句：是王俊凯先告白我。学弟看罢语塞，匆匆撤离，不再不长眼去触霉头。  
然而实际王俊凯并不是一无所获地就分手了。有几次聚会老大他们试图撬王俊凯嘴让他开口谈谈，怕他确实有话不说憋出病来，王俊凯被几个人坑到把把都输，接连被问五个曲折迂回问题后王俊凯举手投降，解释说他确实只被仝卓的笨拙庄重打动过，但这不说明其他人对他不够真挚，纯粹是没法说明的种种因素作用造成。会分手是因为王俊凯目前还不认为两个人的生命轨迹有交缠至需要互相妥协改变的程度，如果费尽心力才能靠近，还不如顺其自然地远离，仝卓没有必要为王俊凯付出什么，他应当可以笔直地走上自己的大道。王俊凯在新学期伊始准备起保研，还是拜分手一事所赐，而且他和家里商议，自研究生起，他一切支出将自己负责。  
时过境迁，王俊凯不知道仝卓现在是否已经释怀，他也不敢去问，对方可能会觉得没必要，反正都是陌生人了。他喝完杯里的酒，打算早点回家休息，那桌卡座却突然走出了人。  
王俊凯看着那个人一步步走到自己面前停下，用那种事隔经年的熟悉目光直视自己，他想起以前被室友拍下的仝卓，老三偷偷举着照片给王俊凯说看，你又祸害成一个。如果不是他错认，那现在仝卓眼睛里要溢出来的情绪还是和当年如出一辙，一样的笨拙庄重，一样的让人不知所措。  
王俊凯发现自己还是很没有力量，就算他现在尝试独立试着自己去做很多事，他还是那个被养坏了的小孩，一只中看不中用的瓷娃娃，仝卓一站到他眼前，他就什么都不能做了。仝卓问他这两年过得怎么样，王俊凯就只是提着嘴角干笑，一种无奈的可爱，好像希望借此蒙混过关。然后卡座那边又有了动静，仝卓的朋友们陆陆续续带好东西往门外走，没有人过来叫他。王俊凯点点背对卡座的仝卓，抬起下巴让他看，想问他是不是该走了。仝卓只是敷衍地转身看了一眼，笑王俊凯，我不跟他们走。王俊凯就眨眼，脸上是真的迷茫，他没懂仝卓怎么能心平气和站在这里和他讲话而不掐死自己。仝卓继续笑他，用手抚他后脑勺的碎头发，扎扎的。  
伴着这阵轻轻的刺痛仝卓说，我……来接我未来男朋友回家。王俊凯耳廓突然爆红，忍不住用手捂脸。  
嗯……男朋友觉得怎么样？  
王俊凯从指缝里露出眼睛看对方，缓慢地，又在窃笑，哈哈。  
他还是点了头。


End file.
